<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by thestreaklives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621733">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreaklives/pseuds/thestreaklives'>thestreaklives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Isaac Comes Back, M/M, scott lowkey resents him, will they won’t they kind of relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreaklives/pseuds/thestreaklives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac comes back after he was left in France. Scott has mixed feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I’m recently starting to write again. I would love for people to send me requests. I’m pretty open to all ships :) </p>
<p>You can find me at toopunkforthisx.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac walked under the sun, he walked under the rain. He almost felt like he was walking through hell, but he actually remembered how true hell felt like. </p>
<p>He wasn’t gonna say that Chris just walked away with intentions of leaving him right there, but everything that kept happening affirmed that. Was he being dramatic? At this point he couldn’t tell. </p>
<p>Finally he was back in a familiar place, he could maybe call home. The lamp posts were barely illuminating and he huffed because that surely never happened in France. He knocked on the door and sighed, the feeling of making it back alone felt good. </p>
<p>He was hoping Scott was at work, he was hoping it was Melissa. She wouldn’t overreact. “Isaac?” Scott asked and immediately pulled him into the house. Scott took him into his arms before either of them realized what’s going on. </p>
<p>“When did you get back? What happened?” Isaac knew Scott had too many questions, but he thought it was funny. “Come on, we have time to talk.” He smiled back at his friend. They both walked into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Scott did have a lot of questions. It was not every day when someone just disappeared to France, especially with someone like Chris Argent. At the same time, he was relieved that Isaac was okay. He didn’t have to have that worry in the back of his head at all times. </p>
<p>They didn’t end on bad terms, they didn’t even have a conversation about it. Everything happened so quickly and so many things were happening in the other aspects of life that Scott wondered if Isaac left because he felt neglected or like Scott didn’t care enough. There was so much going on at the time, he never did it with bad intentions. </p>
<p>Isaac didn’t call, Isaac didn’t check in, he didn’t reach out… Isaac wasn’t willing to talk about it. </p>
<p>Scott didn’t want to resent him for that, but there was a little grudge that burnt. </p>
<p>“I missed you.” Isaac said like if they had not seen each other in a few days and not months, almost a year. “How have you been?” </p>
<p>So nonchalant. Scott scoffed and shook his head, but he couldn’t help, but smile. “I’ve been good. Busy.” Scott answered, but felt Isaac get closer to him, he felt the way Isaac kissed his forehead. “You have to catch me up on everything that happened.” Isaac reached to rub his hand through Scott’s hair. It was bittersweet, he didn’t know how to act right now. </p>
<p>Scott smiled at him, closing his eyes as he received another kiss on the forehead. “Stop, we need to talk.” He smiled and tried to get away from the other boy. Isaac was not having it. “Come on, I’m here.” Isaac grinned. That’s all he cared about. </p>
<p>“You’re here.” Scott responded and hugged the other closer, breathing in his scent. </p>
<p>They could talk about everything later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>